kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 626
"Okay, because you my best friend, we'll share a box of pizza!"-- Numbuh 626 to Numbuh 627 Numbuh 626 (Scott) is the Welsh, autistic leader of sector Y and the head of the "Imaginazone" along with his friend Numbuh 627 (Christopher) and (before she was "decomissioned") Numbuh 624 (Natasha). His favourite weapon is the B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R . He knows Cree (Numbuh 11), and Numbuh 9 as Numbuh 5 told him Cree ran off on her last mission before decomissioning. He anjoys watching Disney and Pokémon, his favorite holiday is christmas and is voiced by Jason Canning (who does Julius Nex from Hero Factory). Origin In Operation: S.C.O.T.T Numbuhs 626 and 627 were sighned up with Sector V to travel to the Welsh Evil Adult Industries where a deadly villain "Exectrifier" (Real name Edward, the head honcho of the welsh company) has created two mutagens that one turns kids and adults into monsters just like what happend a while ago. And one that was thought to hold a virus that kids have that lets them have "super skills and that they have wierd personalities" (really there thinking about autism) However, he was still thinking about Numbuh 624 and how he watched her be sent to the Decommissioning Chamber and how he and Christopher were there with Sector V when news spread of Numbuh 11 running off and betraying the Kids Next Door and Numbuh 5 . After a coke Sector V as well as himself and Numbuh 627 found out that Toilenator was "Monsterified" (he was placed in a chamber as Exectrifier used his mutagen charged electric attacks) and turned into a huge monsterous beast! However, his daydreaming makes him not consentrate at times, but he beats Toilenator in his monster form but under Exectrifier's orders Toilenator breaks open a door unleashing "The TEEN VIRUS" and (Except for 627 and himself with the help of Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits) the virus turns Sector V into teenagers! Numbuh 1 still blames Autism for this and move out to defeat the new threat, Scott and Christopher still fight the Teen Ninjas along with the main villain Exectrifier (the top boss of Evil Industires), Mr. Boss and Toilenator. Scott was grief-stricken when Cree wanted him to herself (and for his weapon to be a monument as a high school trophy) and while running, was found by a now teenager Numbuh 624! She told him she was with the Teens Next Door (TND) and told him to do his best (because he said it her when she was in KND). Numbuh 626 saw this and used his autistic mind to defeat Exectrifier and the Toilentor monster and how he collapsed on Mr. Boss and the Teen Ninjas. As they retreated Numbuhs 86 and 362 appear and congradulate him, saying he did a good job! Overjoyed Numbuh 626 let Numbuh 3. listen to the rainbow monkey song on his B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R making Numbuh 4 jealous. He aswell as Numbuh 627 appeared again in Oparation V.A.M.P.I.R.E. as he and Christopher had to defend themselves against vampire versions of Numbuhs 1-5 aswell as vampire versions of Numbuh 86 and six others. He also gets attacked buy a Vampire version of Numbuh 3 as she tries to spank Scott for "taking her rainbow monkey without a permit!" Time warp! In Operation T.I.M.E Scott along with Christopher and the Toilenator are sent to the future where the future Sector V battled a new future gang of adults! It is there when he and Christopher met Sally Sanban (AKA Numbuh 3-Future) and formed a special friendship with her. Personality Numbuh 626 is autistic and sometimes worries that people (adult and child alike) might scold him for reasons he thinks that what he might be doing is wrong. He also dwells on past issues and never likes people (in real life or on cartoon), argueing that might affect their friendship, but he'll always try to mend any friendship that he sees, he loves monster transformations (as long as it's not him which never happens)! Usually he's a happy boy and usually dances around and loves to have fun! Trivia *His codename: 626 (and his love of disney movies and songs) is based of the disney Lilo and Stitch character: Stitch AKA Experiment 626. *Just like what it says, he also loves Pokémon. Category:KND Operatives